


The Best Man

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Catch the Bouquet, Engagement, F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom attend Ben and Sophie's wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Man

“How did I let you talk me into this?” You asked as you adjusted your dress. Your arms were awkwardly bent, trying to zip up your dress.

“Because you love me.” Tom said as he buttoned up his suit jacket. “And you want to be there for Ben and Sophie just as much as I do.” He looked over at you in your (f/c) dress, doing a dance trying to zip it. “Do you need some help?”

“I am a strong, independent woman.” You kept trying. “And yes, I need your help.” Tom smiled and walked over to you. He slowly zipped up your jacket and placed his hands on your shoulders.

“You look stunning darling.” He said, gently placing kisses on your neck. You let out small little noises that made him smile more.

“Tom, if you don’t stop, we’re not going to make it for their wedding.” You said. He smiled.

“I’m sure they would understand.” Tom said, continuing to kiss your neck. You turned and looked at him.

“There will be plenty of time for this afterwards.” You said. “Let’s go.” Tom smiled and kissed your forehead. He offered his arm and walked you out of the hotel room the two of you were staying in.

****

You were sitting by Andrew Scott as Ben and Sophie said their vows. She looked absolutely stunning and Ben, well you had seen him in tuxes several times but he was still handsome. You kept glancing at his best man though and sending smiles at him.

Soon the couple kissed and everyone clapped and cheered. Sophie tossed the bouquet then and it landed in your hands. You gasped and had wide eyes. Ben laughed and looked at Tom.

“Looks like you’re next man.” He said. Tom looked over at you, currently getting a hug from Andrew. Tom’s smile grew wider and his eyes got the little twinkle they always got when he was talking or thinking about you. He looked back over at Ben.

“Well, I will need a best man.” He pulled a box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Ben. Ben opened it and Sophie looked over his shoulder.

“Oh my god.” She said. “It’s so beautiful!”

“Hey man, I hate to break it to you, but I’m straight. And married.” Ben joked. Tom took the box from him and hit his arm. “Seriously though, I would be honored to be your best man.”

“So, when is it going to happen?” Sophie asked.

“Soon hopefully.” Tom said. He glanced back over at you. You had some flower petals in your hair from the ones that everyone had thrown when Ben and Sophie walked back down the aisle and you looked absolutely stunning.

****

A couple days later and you were sitting outside at a café with Tom. He was wearing those sunglasses that you just loved when he wore, a flannel shirt, and possibly the tightest pair of jeans you had ever seen him wear.

“So, (y/n)…” Tom said. He took his sunglasses off. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“What?” You asked. You saw Tom kneel then and you gasped.

“Will you please be my wife?” He asked, opening up the box and showing you the ring. Your eyes widened and you looked into his eyes. You smiled happily.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
